Pile or drilled shaft tips are sometimes embedded in saturated sandy soil. During a tectonic event, such as an earthquake, piles, or drilled shaft tips are subjected to porewater pressure buildup and soil softening or liquefaction can occur. Devices, systems and methods are needed to reduce or eliminate pressure buildup in order to eliminate developing or fully realized liquefaction and the associated loss of soil strength and pile/shaft tip support.